Watch who you bully around
by Kiliklover13
Summary: Hey you soul calibur lovers. If you love Seong Mi-na and Kilik I bet you will love this story and please feel free to review.


Seong Mi-na's Diary

Dear Diary,

I was very excited to go to a Kali-Yuga academy in Downtown China and I was hoping to make some good friends there as well. I was also very nervous because what if I met a really cute guy who was nice and gentle and has a good looking body you know those kind. So I was dressed and to go.

'' Yun-Seong I'm leaving! I'll be back in a few hours!'' I yelled from all the way downstairs.

'' Where are you going?'' He asked me.

''The academy remember?'' I yelled back.

'' Yeah Yeah I do! You should go instead of talking!'' He answered back.

'' Idiot! I was trying to...Grrrr! Whatever! I yelled as I stomped out the house.

The place wasn't as far as I thought it was. I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at the stop and go signs in the street but I was still walking. I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up to see that a handsome man was standing before looking down at me.

'' Excuse me ma'am. I am very sorry. Are you alright?'' He asked me kneeling down on his knee.

" Yeah It's alright, I'm okay.'' I said as I look in his eyes.

I saw a really handsome man with a scar that was under his left eye and he was wearing a long, red robe that had a phoenix on it. He was also wearing a belt that went over his shoulder and underneath his arm and he was also wearing a necklace that looked like a diamond. He reached his hand out to me and smiled.

" Oh thank you.'' I said as I grabbed his hand and stood up.

" Um once again I'm very sorry for not looking where I was going.'' I said once again looking deep into his dark chocolate eyes.

" It's okay.'' He said smiling.

" So uh what's your name?'' I asked very nervously. I tried not to smile my creepy smile but I managed not to.

" My name is Kilik.'' He answered adjusting his belt.

" And what's yours?'' He asked.

" My name is Seong Mi-na and it is very nice to meet you.'' I said looking off. (awkward silence).

" I'm going to the Kali-Yuga academy downtown. Is that where your going as well?'' I said looking at the flyer.

" Yes I am.'' He said.

He started to sweat for some reason, maybe it was because he has sweat glands when he talks to girls or he was hot.

" Do you wanna walk with me to the academy?'' He asked putting his hand in his long chocolate brown hair.

'' Um yeah sure I would love that... Not because I like you...Hehe.'' I said.

My heart was racing fast and my hands were shaking because walking with a guy who has the same fighting style as me is the best thing a girl can ever have and another thing is..._ he's really hot._

We started to walk closer and closer to the academy and my heart would not stop racing. I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack because of this dude. I looked at him and he looked like he could be a nice person to get to know. And he had the perfect body. It's like he's Edward and I'm Bella but only Kilik is much more better looking that Edward. It's just what I think.

* * *

Dear Diary,

We finally made it to the academy and it was really beautiful. I saw the master who was finely dressed. The students were well dressed as well. They wore red robes just like Kilik did. I immediately figured out that they had to wear certain clothing. Kilik knew exactly where to go but we were already late so class had already started.

" So what do you do here?'' I asked.

'' First you take attendance but since your a new student you get to stand in the corner and watch.'' Kilik answered shrugging his shoulders.

" Aw that sucks. So you can't start training until tomorrow?'' I asked sadly. I was also trying not to cry because crying was unnecessary.

" Well it's next week for you to start. I had to go through the same thing but I kept myself occupied.'' He said looking at his rod from top to bottom.

" Well then I guess you should go join your class while I ... uh ... find something to do.'' I said to him looking away.

He nodded his head and went to sit down next to his fellow pupils. I on the other hand sat there really bored even though the class just started. I was looking dead at Kilik and I noticed that he isn't the popular one in the class. He did looked like he gets bullied. When the lesson really started to kick in, I was watching Kilik practice the moves and I thought to myself..._ Was this guy a monk?''_

It was finally time for the break and everyone was laughing, chatting, doing silly thing and having a good time. Kilik was alone and looking at his rod. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He didn't noticed that I was right by him until I poked his arm.

" Hi-ya!" I said scaring him.

" Oh wow Seong Mi-na I didn't see you there.'' He said putting his hand on his chest panting.

I burst out laughing and clapping my hands loudly. I never scared someone that badly before... not to mention Yun-Seong.

" So how the class?'' I asked him.

" It's ok. Like the rest of them." He said scratching his head slowly.

" Oh same here.'' I said.

Three boys walked up out of the blue crossing there arms and looking dead at Kilik as if they were trying to hurt him or something.

" So uh Kilik it looks like you have a girlfriend... Finally.'' He said looking at his followers laughing.

" She's not my girlfriend.'' Kilik responded nicely.

" Then who is she? Your mom?'' He asked pushing Kilik against the wall. I then knew that trouble was coming... and quick.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was doing well until these idiots came and started to bother Kilik.

" Come on! Why don't you just leave him alone? What did he ever do to you guys?" I said backing Kilik up.

" Aw. Look at the girl, trying to be all brave. How about you be my girl and you can stay away from this bastard?'' The guy said backing me up against the wall. Ours faces were nearly touching until I backed him off me.

" Chan leave her alone dude. We don't know her.'' One of the boys said walking up to him touching his shoulder.

Chan (If that was his name) looked at Kilik and started to laugh.

" What are you looking at?'' Chan said walking in front of Kilik.

Kilik just looked at the ground and balled up his hands. Chan took Kilik head and forced it to face him and Kilik didn't even looked worried. He actually looked tired.

" Listen here you punk. I heard that you stole my girl.'' He said getting really mad.

" What are you talking about? I don't even know who your "girl" is.'' Kilik said getting mad as well.

" You know Xianghua, that girl you talk to all the time. AND YOU DON"T YELL AT ME! I YELL AT YOU! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?" He said lifting his fist and punched Kilik right in his face.

I tried to run for him but his followers Han and Lee (once again if that's their names) grabbed both of my arms and held me back so I couldn't move. Chan punched Kilik in the stomach multiple times until he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

" NO KILIK! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!'' I screamed trying to break myself free and it was useless.

'' Oh I'm sorry. Did I make you cry in front of your mom?'' Chan said grabbing his staff and was about to hit Kilik with it until he raised his head and eyes were demon red and glowing and his pupils were completely gone. He had black makeup under his eyes and he started to grow big, black wings on his back. I thought he was a demon or something but I knew that he was just getting warmed up. His nails grew about five inches and his voice sounded like a demonic creature.

" You think you can scare me with your weak power? You will DIE for mocking me!" Kilik said as the sky turned pitched black.

He stood up and grabbed Chan's throat, making him cough up blood. Han and Lee let me go and started to run away screaming like little girls but I knew that Kilik wouldn't hurt me.

" Ay dude I was just kidding and uh I'm sorry.'' He said trying to get Kilik's sympathy but that didn't work so that was the last time he would see planet earth again.

Kilik then grabbed Chan's whole body, he spread his wings and flew in the air. I looked up and tried to see what was he going to do but all I could see was blood. Lots of blood. I then seen Kilik's wings disappear and he started to fall right out of the sky. It was weird how the sky was just pitch black and turned back to baby blue but I didn't care. I just wanted to know if Kilik was alright. I ran to find him but I couldn't see him. I looked in the garden to find that he was laying on the flower bed unconscious. I quickly ran to his side and tried to wake him up. He woke up and looked at me and smiled then sat to look around to figure out what happened. He then figured out that he was covered with blood. He started to freak out and stuff.

" Is this blood on me?'' He asked scared.

" Yeah. You kinda killed Chan when you were in your demonic form. And you got out of control.'' I said taking his hand.

" The master is probably not gonna take me back. Is he?'' He asked looking at the ground in disappointment.

" No maybe not.'' I said.

He stood and looked behind him at the flower bed then he look at me and started to laugh.

" What's funny?'' I asked looking at the back of his clothes.

" Me is what's funny.'' He replied dusting himself off.

" How about we get up cleaned up and into new clothes?'' I offered standing on my feet smiling.

" Yeah that's a great idea.'' He said as he took my hand and we walked together to a nearby pond.

Well I thought the Kali-Yuga lessons was a good idea but I change my mind. Living life in happiness is much better than starting a fight.

**The End**

_Well that's the end of this story. I hoped you loved it and wasn't too boring and please review. BYE_


End file.
